defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Shìra Fireheart
History Shìra Fireheart grew up together with her sister Sylvina in the house of Dawnriders. She studied to become a holy priestess of the Sun and has devoted her life to take care of her loved ones. She was going to be married to a young Farstrider and a younger brother of her stepfather Riordan Dawnrider. Shìras future looked bright and she was very much in love with Perttu. It was the attack of the scourge that brought her future into shambles. Perttu was slain by Arthas's army and risen as a knight for the scourge. Shìra was devastated for the loss of her love and the destruction of their beautiful Silvermoon. She decided to devote her life in following Holy light and healing the ones who survived the attacks. She was convinced that prince Kael'thas would lead the Sin'dorei into the glory again and followed her family through the Dark Portal to the world unknown. Shìra and Sylvina were stationed at the Netherstorm. Shìra was taking care of the wounded Sunfury soldiers and praying a day where their beloved King would revenge the wrongs done to their once glorious race. Things did not go as well as she would have hoped and when it began to look like Kael'thas's plans were not so succesfull after all. She followed her sister to hide from the Scryer armies. After the fall of prince Kael'thas the sisters returned to Silvermoon. Their aunt Thalia welcomed them back with open arms and not a word were mentioned to anyone that the sisters along their father Selin Fireheart had been part of the fallen Sunfury armies. Things began to settle down and Shìra spent her time mingling in the Silvermoon court. She began to feel like she did not do enough for the Sin'dorei and doing charity was just not enough. She decided to follow the army to Northrend and she gave the best that she could to keep the Sin'dorei soldiers healthy. It so happened that there began to appear Death Knights that had regained their sanity and left the Lich Kings army to offer their service to the horde. Among them was also Perttu Dawnrider. The reunion of these two former lovers were both happy and sad at the same time. Shira decided to cast aside all her wishes for a normal future and family and follow her beloved Perttu untill the end of her time. They were married under the starry sky of Storm Peaks and together they continued serving the army that would one day give them their revenge. After few happy years in Northrend Shira and Perttu faced the fact that love is not enough no matter how strog if other important aspects of life are missing. They ended their relationship in mutual agreement. After some time Shira was swept of her feet by her sisters apprentice Acran Darkweaver. They began dating in secrecy and eventually their relationship was on solid ground and not a secret anymore. Acran and Shira were married in Seradane witnessed by their closest friends. Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elves Category:Priests Category:Females Category:The Sunfury Elite Category:Characters